


Prima Gravidae

by Feather (lalaietha)



Category: Saved! (2004)
Genre: F/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy is full of discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima Gravidae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "body alteration" square on my kink-bingo card; specific focus pregnancy-kink

The thing he couldn't get over was how hot it was.

Roland had laughed along with Mary at Cass' frequent solemn offers to introduce her to "friends" who would pay big bucks for pregnant nudes. He knew people who got off on pregnant chicks existed, having had access to the internet for quite some time now. But it wasn't until Cass got pregnant that it really hit him that it was fucking hot.

Cass didn't agree. At all. But then, right now, Cass just about hated everything except KFC - which was inexplicably the only thing she could eat (or smell) that didn't make her throw up, at least for the first five months (which, she said with resentful emphasis, was _two whole months more_ than they said morning sickness was supposed to last.

After five months, her diet expanded to include all four food-groups, which is not to say the nausea went _away_, just that she could now eat salad (without dressing), brie cheese, and rye bread as well as really unhealthy chicken.

She called Mary on a regular basis; as far as Roland could tell, every single conversation had some variation on, "I cannot fucking believe you deliberately did this _again_," and then, when Cass was about six months along and everyone got the email about _Mary's_ positive test, "Seriously, someone put something in your water. You are out of your mind."

And she didn't hate the heating pad she lived with, and she only hated Roland intermittently, which he appreciated. It kept her threats to kill him, give the baby to the wolves and then sell his chair to fund a world tour with Aerosmith to a relative minimum.

Well. To be fair, he figured she _wouldn't_ agree - he didn't mention it to her until around eight months, because he had some preservation instincts - Cass, sex, mood-swings and stomach-centered misery did not go well together - and because he was still sort of boggling at it.

It kept sneaking up on him - because, well, Cass was Cass so of course he wanted to fuck her, that was a given. And she was sick, and there was still work and the moving into the new house and all kinds of shit to do. So it would sort of slip his mind, go under the radar.

And then she'd do something and he'd really _look_ again, and take in the way her belly swelled, the way her back curved to take it, the new shape of her waist and the way she moved now and get hit all over again with _holy shit that's hot._

By eight months, thought, everything except the backache had calmed down, and even that was better since she started going to the pregnant-lady yoga class Mary talked her into. So Roland figured he'd get away unscathed, if nothing else.

As it happened, telling her just sort of passed the boggle along to her, at least at first.

"Seriously," she said. They were in bed, Cass flat on her back because it was the only way she could sleep, him on his side watching her. She gave him a look that was usually reserved for the Mormons and J-Ws who came to the door. "Roland, I'm like a beached whale."

He rested a hand on her stomach, right where the curve started, and then leaned over to kiss the side of her neck. "But a very sexy beached whale," he told her.

Cass turned her head to look at him, frowned for a second, and then said, "There's something wrong with you," which, Roland kind of suspected had more to do with _feeling_ like she was a beached whale, given that this was Cassandra, whose knowledge of sexual kinks (her own or other people's) was encyclopaedic and completely nonjudgemental.

"You married me," he pointed out, and then, because he liked pushing his luck, he added, "and you're the one who wanted to have the baby yourself."

"Clearly I was on drugs," Cass muttered, and then rolled over onto her side, so Roland shifted his hand to her hip. "Seriously?" she said again, and this time it actually was a question. He half smiled at her.

"Really seriously," he confirmed, moving so he could kiss her, and then kiss her belly.

For a minute, Cassandra's face went kind of soft and kind of startled, like it did for times when whatever he'd said got past the defensive line of trenchant irony and self-mockery. Then the line came half back up again, and she said, "Enjoy it while you can, buddy, because I am _never_ doing this again."

Roland didn't actually think that was true. But he just said, "Okay," and after a second Cass laughed, and then lay back.


End file.
